


De lo que se pierde cuándo se piensa demasiado.

by londonisred



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonisred/pseuds/londonisred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poldi piensa demasiado las cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De lo que se pierde cuándo se piensa demasiado.

El alemán baraja tres opciones.  
  
La primera de ellas es que Alexis es consiente pero que no tiene el mismo interés. Así de simple.  
  
La segunda opción apela a que Alexis es consciente pero que también le gusta el juego: hacerse de rogar, sentirse querido y todo ese cuento.  
  
La tercera opción es que simplemente Alexis es tan Alexis para sus cosas que la sonrisa constante de su rostro no es más que un reflejo de su personalidad. Por lo que no es más que un chico bueno que no ve malicia ni dobles intenciones, por lo que tampoco es consciente de lo que está sucediendo.  
  
Ninguna de las tres opciones es alentadora y el alemán se reprende así mismo por ser tan idiota al permitirse caer en aquel mar de sentimentalismos.  
  
Y vaya caída.  
  
En picada, sin paracaídas y sin red.  
  
Si la primera opción es la correcta entonces Lukas sabe que debe hacerse a un lado y mandar a volar su sonrisa boba y reprimirse los constantes roces en los camerinos, los apretones de hombro, las palabras al oído y la docena de fotos que tiene junto a Alexis en su celular de las cuales solo ha publicado unas tres en su cuenta de twitter (o quizás fue en su instgram) ya no tiene idea, pero de ser la primera opción la más congruente, entonces no hay nada más que hacer. A Alexis no le interesa.  
  
Si la segunda opción es la más certera entonces todo está perdido. Porque entonces ¡Hey, mira que hay aquí! ¡Competencia! Sí. Santi con su sonrisa desvergonzada, Özil con sus guiños de ojo, Giroud rompiendo todo espacio personal y Jack Wilshere… Bueno, Jack es Jack, prácticamente un Ken. A Lukas le faltan dedos de las manos para enumerar a los compañeros que no tendrían ningún problema en satisfacer las ganas de atención del chileno.  
  
Ahora, si la tercera opción fuese realmente la radiografía de esta relación. El alemán no sabe qué hacer entonces. Si Alexis no se da cuenta, si no lo ha captado por los mensajes de twitter, por las bromas en los entrenamientos, por la invasión de su espacio personal, por la lucha constante de Lukas en romper con la barrera del idioma, y nuevamente los roces de manos, de piernas, los masajes desinteresados en los hombros, el “compartamos asiento en el bus de regreso al estadio” después de los partidos. Si nada de eso le dice nada al chileno ¿Qué le queda por hacer?  
  
– ¿Estás bien?  
  
Es la voz de Alexis que saca a Lukas de su ensimismamiento. Su inglés va mejorando y viene llegando del entrenamiento, se ve desaliñado y huele a pasto y a sudor.  
  
Y son solo ellos dos en el camerino.  
  
Lukas asiente encogiéndose de hombros – Todo bien.  
  
¿Qué más puede hacer?  
  
Alexis le sonríe de pronto. Sus ojos se achinan y sus facciones se marcan aún más.  
  
Lukas siente que cae nuevamente porque es inevitable.  
  
Y no puede menos que dejarlo salir de su garganta.  
  
– ¿Dime, qué tengo que hacer? – Suelta, y luego por fin deja de pensar.  
  
Alexis alza una ceja porque no entiende a que va esa pregunta. Aunque eso ya no importa. Su compañero ha invadido todo espacio personal, lo ha ceñido de la cintura y lo ha atraído hacia su cuerpo. Alexis no protesta y Lukas le planta un beso.  
  
Ni que decir lo que siente el alemán cuando el chileno le corresponde.  
  
Y le corresponde largo y tendido.  
  
Terminan aprisionándose contra uno de los vestidores.  
  
Y pobre si a alguien más se le ocurre entrar.  
  
– Aire… – Susurra Alexis. Deben separarse porque efectivamente la falta de oxígeno lo demanda.  
  
A regañadientes Lukas corta el beso, pero está sonriendo. No se alejan mucho, solo lo suficiente como para dejar que el aire llene sus pulmones. Sigue sujetando a Alexis de la cintura mientras que el chileno lo tiene tomado, arrugando su camiseta a la altura del pecho.  
  
– ¿Qué tienes que hacer… de qué? – Alexis interroga. La curiosidad le come tanto como sus deseos de volver a besar a su compañero.  
  
Lukas deja caer su cabeza rendido. Sus frentes se juntan. El alemán jadea. Tanto lío mental ¿para qué? si con un solo gesto bastaba.  
  
– Nada. Ya lo he descubierto. – Responde. Y besa a Alexis nuevamente. Y se promete así mismo no volver a pensar las cosas demasiado.

**Author's Note:**

> Es primera vez que narro por fuera “El du dehors” y toda esa volá’. Prometo mejorar, también lamento si algo ha sonado muy reiterativo.  
> Le agarré el gusto a esto en todo caso. Quiero seguir escribiendo porque o sea, faltan futbolistas chilenos por aquí.  
> Y bueno con respecto a esta parejita: estos dos ya son tema. Tienen fandom y todo. Uh, yo pertenezco ahí.


End file.
